Spongebob Island
Only Alternate Phineas can edit this. Waiting in the line for the new Krusty Krab cruise, Spongebob and Patrick were bursting with excitement. They were really excited. They saved up money for years, just for the new Krusty Krab cruise that opened up today! They were next in line, the only people in line! They got aboard and Mr. Krabs set sail! He offered first class, which had seats in them for an extra 5 dollars. Spongebob and Patrick didn't have enough money. Besides, it was only one chair and Spongebob knew Patrick didn't know how to share. So they were fine. "Here we go!" Said Mr. Krabs as they set off, but once they got far from shore, the boat fell apart! "What's wrong?!" thought Spongebob. Mr. Krabs poured oil into the ocean as an excuse for the boat crash, which just made matters worse for the planet as well as them. Things got even worse though, a storm started and the whole ocean was electricuted and the oil caught on fire! The boat exploded! Spongebob and Patrick flew up into the air, and soared through the sky. Mr. Krabs died though... Spongebob found himself on a island. He tried to find Patrick, but he couldn't. Luckily, he found a big huge abandoned hut! He was very tired and worn out, so he feel asleep in it. He woke up early to find himself worried about Mr. Krabs and Patrick. He looked around the shore. He found Mr. Krabs...' dead body... "Oh well!" He thought. He just cared about Patrick. Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Squidward took Mr. Krabs money, and Plankton took the secret formula. "The secret receipe is.... babies? .... I wasted most of my life to find that disgusting secret out? Ew. Wait, I could still let the world know! It'll get him in trouble from when he returns!" Spongebob searched around the island, he found a huge group of leamurs, a coconut with a face on it, and even Justin Bieber's dead body! He still couldn't find Patrick though. It was night time again, day 2 was over. Spongebob went back to the hut and started sleeping, until he heard a noise. And some ground shaking. He looked into the other rooms, until he found Patrick smashing the ground with a rock saying "AHH! SPIDERS!" and freaking out. Spongebob smiled, and went back to sleep. Plankton was on the news, explaining the recent discovery of the secret receipe. The news men were shocked. A police officer was shown closing the Krusty Krab, and that it was later demolished. Plankton became famous. Krabby Patties were legally banned again thanks to him! Plankton won this time! Well, that's what he thought. Later that evening, he was walking down the streets, he heard a noise from a garbage bin. He was to afraid to look, but he did. He screamed in horror! Spongebob woke up! It was time to make a plan with Patrick on what to do to get the island. He couldn't find Patrick! He lost him again. "PATRICK WTF????!!!1!" Spongebob yelled. Very. Loudly. Patrick heard it. "That's the noise Spongebob makes when Spongebob wants to play hide and seek!" So he hid. He hid under the bed in the huge hut. Spongebob looked all over, even in the Valcano! Still, he couldn't find him. Another wasted day, day 3. He went back to the hut to sleep. He woke up to hear laughing, he looked to find Patrick under the bed, giggling and screamed when Spongebob found him. "Patrick! I found you again, don't leave the cabin again!" Spongebob yelled. Patrick looked at Spongebob, he knew he was serious. "I-I-I-I- WHAT IS THIS?" Plankton yelled to a Bikini Bottom citizen. "A Krabby Patty, I gotta hide when I eat one... so does everyone else in the city!" He replied. Plankton was disgusted, he just closed the lid on him, and kicked the trash can down a moutain. Plankton went by a giant rock, he heard something and though "Another one?" to himself. He found the Mayor of Bikini Bottom, and he was eating a baby! Plankton took a run for it. Everyone was eating babies! Even the Mayor who banned them! Spongebob woke up. "Well Patrick, time to get us out of here!" he started. "......Patrick? ..................WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!111111111111111111!" he shouted in his head. The same exact thing as yesterday happened. He went to sleep, expecting to find him. He did. in fact, he was IN his bed. Spongebob got out handcuffs, and hung Patrick to the wall with them. He went insane! There was no way Patrick could escape now! Although, he did when he woke up. Day 5 was over. Spongebob stayed awake until Patrick randomly showed up somewhere... this time, he was in the bathroom, playing with a remote control boat in the tub. Spongebob put Patrick in straight jacket, locked him in the closet, locked it up, and tipped the closet upside down. He woke up with Patrick still there. "Perfect..." he thought. Plankton woke up, he went outside to find the city in chaos, everyone eating babies! He had to do something, he used the GPS device he set on Mr. Krabs for a previous attempt at stealing the formula. He was on a island somewhere, so Plankton took off. He reached him with in a few days. He threw him into the boat and was about to take off until he heard Spongebob and Patrick yelling for help, so he took off faster, but Spongebob and Patrick managed to still get on the boat, and safely get home... (To the now wasteland known as Bikini Bottom.) Category:Spongebob Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon stuff Category:Random Works! Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Things that only Alternate Phineas can edit Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Fanon